A Piece Of My Heart
by obsessedwithstabler
Summary: But for Seeley Booth, this was one of the coldest, bitterest days in his life. Instead of being out in the field, playing with Parker, or even annoying his squints in the lab, he was here. In the middle of a cemetery.


Just a little tidbit about loss and love. Character Death. Enjoy, and please remember to review!

Disclaimer: Not mine!

BBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Seeley Booth felt like his heart was breaking.

There he stood, in the unseasonably warm springtime air, where birds flew overhead and flowers were peeking up through the once frosty ground. In the distance, children laughed and lovers walked arm in arm, commenting on the loveliness of the day.

New mothers pushed strollers or held their newborns swaddled close to their bosoms, while proud fathers beamed and had a little extra spring in their step as they walked alongside their wives and admired their babies.

It was a wonderful day to be outside, to have a picnic or simply lay in the grass and stare up at the clouds with friends and argue about the shapes and their meanings.

But for Seeley Booth, this was one of the coldest, bitterest days in his life. Instead of being out in the field, playing with Parker, or even annoying his squints in the lab, he was here. In the middle of a cemetery. Watching as a preacher talked about the life that had ended all too soon.

He shifted uncomfortably and tried to hold in the tears that threatened to drown him.

To his left, a silver haired woman sobbed in her husband's arms, and a chill ran up Booth's spine. There was no way that he could console her, and he was acutely aware of that. She had lost a child. What words could heal that pain?

People started moving forward, laying roses on the casket in front of them. There was a rose in his hand, but he couldn't bring his feet to move him forward. His mind was sluggish, his thoughts muddled.

How was he going to get through this?

His gaze became blurry with tears, and finally one spilled down his cheek.

The casket was lowered into the ground, along with a piece of his heart. He had loved the woman that they were putting in that cold ground. He still did. And now she was gone.

What the hell was he going to do?

The crowd around him dispersed, but he didn't notice until a tender hand came to rest on his back. He shuddered and closed his eyes as more tears escaped.

"Booth?"

The voice was gentle, soft, and he turned and wrapped his arms around the woman who was patiently waiting. He buried his face in her hair and cried, his large frame shuddering with the force of his sobs.

"Seeley…" A pair of slender arms slid around him, gently clasping him to her breast and providing a soft place to land as he fell.

He didn't know how long he cried, but when he finally pulled away, his face was flushed and embarrassed. "Sorry…" he whispered, smoothing his hand over her hair.

Brennan smiled reassuringly at him, still holding him close. "Don't be."

Those were the only two words she said, but they had so much power over him, and he knew that with her he could truly let his guard down and just be… himself. He pulled her into another hug and rested his chin on the top of her head.

She readily embraced him and held him until he finally felt strong enough to move. She understood completely about grief, and she would never deny him this small measure of comfort.

He pulled away, kissing her forehead before he turned and looked at the tombstone again. Rebecca was gone, and even though they hadn't worked, she still held a piece of his heart. She was the mother of his child, the first woman he had really loved.

He looked over his shoulder, at the brunette, soft eyed woman behind him. Rebecca had broken his heart, but that had made him stronger and finally allowed him to open it to Temperance, his Bones.

Reluctantly stepping away from her, he approached the grave and grabbed a fistful of fresh dirt. Then he tossed it into the hole as his eyes welled up again.

"Thank you, Rebecca," he whispered, hesitating before he stood up and went back to Bones.

She watched him, and when he came back to her, she rested a hand on his chest. "Are you ready to go get Parker?" she murmured gently.

He paused, then nodded slowly. Only she would understand how much his little boy could soothe his hurting soul. "Yeah, let's go," he murmured, pressing another soft kiss to her forehead.

She ran her hand gently over his side, then took his large hand and slowly led him from the fresh grave.

He glanced over his shoulder once, squeezing Bones' hand. He was leaving behind a piece of his heart at this cemetery, and he was filled with hurt and a deep sense of loss. His hand squeezed Bones' again, and he finally looked ahead of him, toward the future. Toward their future.

And suddenly he didn't feel quite so alone.

The End.

A/N: Awww... Bones takes care of her Booth! Hope that wasn't too sad. Thanks for reading, and please remember to review!


End file.
